


Maybe Christmas Isn't So Bad

by TripCreates



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: “Han, the star is crooked.”“No, it’s not. I put it on straight,” came Han’s muffled voice from behind the tree as he tried plugging in the lights.Luke rolled his eyes. “I’m looking at it right now and I can tell you that it is not straight.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imwhatthekidscalltrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwhatthekidscalltrash/gifts).



> It's been a while since I've done any Star Wars fics so when I saw there was going to be a Skysolo Secret Santa I had to sign up. 
> 
> This was written for jack-davvson on tumblr and I hope you like it! It was fun to write more parent skysolo and I decided to had a holiday flare to it. 
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated!

“Han, the star is crooked.”

Luke shifted Rey from one arm to the other as he stared up at the moderately decorated, plastic tree. He wished they had more ornaments to put on the tree but one could only do so much when they had a newborn to take care of.

“No, it’s not. I put it on straight,” came Han’s muffled voice from behind the tree as he tried plugging in the lights.

Luke rolled his eyes. “I’m looking at it right now and I can tell you that it is _not_ straight.”

Han huffed as he backed up from the now lit tree. “I’m telling ya, Luke, the star is –” Han stopped himself as he looked up at the star, putting his hands on his hips. “Okay, it’s not straight.”

Luke smiled as he looked down at Rey. “Didn’t I tell daddy it wasn’t straight? He just doesn’t want to listen to me,” he said, his playful tone making her giggle. “See, she agrees with me,” he said, looking back at Han.

“She’s barely a year old and doesn’t even know what you’re saying,” Han replied as he reached up and fixed the star.

“Our daughter is smart. She knows exactly what I’m saying and that I’m always right.”

Han chuckled. “You keep telling yourself that about that last part. How’s the star now?”

“Perfect.”

Han stepped back to stand next to Luke to see for himself. He wrapped his arm around Luke’s waist, pulling him close.

“That looks much better,” said Luke as he laid his head against Han’s shoulder. “I just wish we had more ornaments on the tree. The few I have don’t seem like enough.”

Han sighed as he pressed a kiss to the top of Luke’s head. “We can always get more for next year.”

“Yeah but this is Rey’s first Christmas. I wanted it to be nice and perfect for her,” Luke said.

“I’m sorry, Luke.” Han knew how much Luke loved Christmas and wished they could have done more for it this year.  “Do you want to take the picture now?” he asked, hoping it would make Luke feel better since he’d been looking forward to that today.

“Yes, let me get my phone.”

Luke pulled away to grab his phone off the coffee table. “Alright, first family photo with the Christmas tree! Stand right there, Han,” Luke said as he pointed in front of the tree.

Han did as he was told and waited for Luke to bring up the camera on his phone. When he saw Luke struggling to fit them all in the frame with the tree, he took the phone out of Luke’s hand. “I got this.”

With ease, Han was able to make all three of them fit with the tree behind them. Luke smiled brightly up at the phone.

“Come on, Rey, look at the camera,” Luke said.

As soon as she did, Han quickly snapped the photo before she could look away.

“Check and make sure she was smiling in it,” Luke said as soon as Han was done, trying to look at the phone screen.

“That’s exactly what I’m doing.”

Han pulled up the picture and showed it to Luke. For once, they managed to get a good family photo of Rey smiling at the camera.

“I’ve got to send this to Leia. It’s such a good photo of us,” Luke said, taking his phone out of Han’s hand. “Here, take her for a moment.”

Luke passed Rey off to Han before walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Rey didn’t like the sudden movement and started to frown. To prevent any tears, Han bounced Rey in his arm, getting her to giggle again.

As her laughed subsided, her attention soon turned to the brightly lit tree now that she was closer to it. Han smiled and watched her as she reached out for one of the ornaments.

Christmas was never something that Han cared about nor did he want to celebrate it. He never felt the need to put up a tree, even after him and Luke moved in together. It was always Luke who insisted they have one and Han just went along with it to make him happy. But as he watched Rey look at the tree with such fascination, maybe Christmas wasn’t so bad after all.

After sending the picture, Luke looked up from his phone and smiled at the sight before him. He brought the camera back up and snapped a picture without Han noticing. Luke liked it so much, he set it as his phone background.

Luke loved the soft expression Han had whenever it was just him and Rey together. Han tried to keep up the tough guy act but he was such a softie.

An incoming text from Leia interrupted Luke’s thoughts. “Leia likes the photo,” he said as he read her message. “She also wants me to call her later so we can finalize plans for tomorrow.”

Rey yawned, getting the attention of both of her dads.

“Looks like someone has had enough excitement for tonight,” said Han as Rey laid her head on his shoulder.

“It’s time for bed. I’ll take her.” Luke rose from the couch and walked toward them, extending his hands to take her.

Han shook his head. “I’ve got her. You go call your sister.”

Luke hesitated for a moment then nodded. Usually it was him that put Rey to bed at night but if Han wanted to do it, Luke would let him. He leaned forward and kissed Rey on the forehead. “Goodnight, sunshine. Be a good little one and go to sleep for daddy,” he said. He then glanced up at Han. “If she gets fussy just call for me. I’ll make sure to keep this call short.”

“You and Leia can never have a short phone conversation even if you tried. But I can handle putting our daughter to sleep,” Han said.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Han leaned down and kissed on the lips. “It’s okay, Luke. I’ll see you after you get off the phone.” He was sure he would get the baby to sleep before the Skywalker twins were off the phone.

Han walked down the hallway of their small apartment and into Rey’s room. He laid her down on the changing table and turned to the dresser. He grabbed a onesie with little robots on it and set about trying to change her out of her Christmas outfit Luke put her in. It was no simple feat.

After lots of kicking and squirming on Rey’s part, Han was finally able to get her snapped into the onesie. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the crib. As he lowered her, she began to cry.

So much for thinking this would be quick and easy.

Han pulled her back up and leaned her against his shoulder. He rubbed her back, trying to get her to stop crying, as he sat down in the old rocking chair in the corner.

When her crying continued, Han tried a new tactic.

“ _Childhood living is easy to do, the things you wanted I bought them for you_ ,” he sang as he rocked back in forth in the chair.

Rey’s crying eventually slowed as Han continued to sing and her breathing evened out as he reached the end of the song.

Even though she was fast asleep, Han didn’t want to put her down just yet. So, he remained in the chair, rocking back and forth holding her.

 

“I better go check on Han and make sure Rey is asleep. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you, Leia. Bye.” Luke hung up the phone and rose from the couch. He checked the call time and saw that they talked for barely over an hour. That’s a new record for the shortest phone call between them.

Luke quietly walked down the hall and peered into Rey’s room. A smiled spread across his lips as he leaned his shoulder against the doorframe. Han was sitting in the chair with Rey asleep on his chest and Luke was pretty sure Han was asleep himself.

He took a quick picture of them and put the phone in his pocket before entering the room. He gently picked Rey up off of Han, causing Han to stir.

“It’s okay, I’ve got her,” Luke whispered.

Rey was sound asleep and wasn’t bothered by the movement as Luke carried her to the crib and laid her down. After turning on the baby monitor, he turned back to Han.

“It’s your turn now. Let’s get to bed.” He held his hand out to Han and helped pull him out of the chair.

Han followed Luke out of the room, flipping off the lights and gently closing the door behind them.

As they climbed into bed, Han turned to Luke. “Would it be okay if I put Rey to bed more often?”

Luke smiled and said, “Of course you can. Whatever you did tonight got her to sleep and that’s not easy.”

“It was nothing,” Han said as he leaned in for a goodnight kiss.

“Fine, don’t tell me your secret,” Luke teased when he pulled away. “Then you may just be the one to put her to bed every night.”

Han chuckled as they settled down into bed. That would be fine by him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> The song that Han was singing to Rey was ["Wild Horses"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yE2B_kCfvss) by The Rolling Stones.


End file.
